


A Good Thing

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel are a little shook up after a close call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Thing

"Do you want anything to eat? I can make you a sandwich," Daniel says, as Jack tucks the kindling in and around the logs.

"No, thanks." Jack replies.

"Something to drink?" Daniel is hovering. He's been following Jack around the house, watching him, and Jack is acutely aware of this. As he is of everything Daniel does. "I can get you a glass of water. Or milk."

"Nah, I'm fine." Jack says. "Help yourself, though." He strikes the long match and watches the kindling smolder, then flame.

Daniel shakes his head, then nods. "No, yeah, I would if I wanted. But no."

Daniel is making less sense than usual. Jack notes that Daniel still has that same expression on his face as he did on PX-something or other, the stunned expression Daniel was wearing when the smoke cleared and he realized that Jack hadn't been blown to pieces. Which had come as a bit of a surprise to Jack, too.

Jack grunts as he pushes himself up from his crouched position in front of the fireplace. He's sore and achy from the mission. His arm hurts. He has a hazy recollection of Daniel yanking on it, trying to get Jack to his feet. He knows that Daniel dragged him, dazed and confused, through the open gate to safety. But even though he's sore and he hurts, he refuses Daniel's offer of assistance, because he can get up on his own just fine, thank you.

"Are you sure you're fine? You don't look fine. Why don't you go sit, and I'll get you some aspirin?" Daniel is moving, taking a few steps toward the kitchen, but then stops and comes back, as if he can't bear to be away from Jack.

"Daniel," Jack warns. Daniel is making him dizzy, fidgeting around like that. "Stop it."

"Fine, fine." Daniel throws up his hands in defeat. He sighs, then takes his glasses off, tossing them down.

Jack watches Daniel rub his eyes. He studies Daniel's face, the tired lines in his forehead, the set of his mouth. There's something there, something right there in Daniel's eyes, but Jack's not sure what it is. He thinks that maybe the blast shook something loose inside of Daniel. Something, but he doesn't know what. In any case, Daniel is edgy and restless, and Jack wants to calm him down, reassure him. Bring him back to himself again. But he's not sure how.

"Hey, sorry. I just—" Jack shrugs, because he doesn't know what else to say.

And so, since words fail him, he touches Daniel's shoulder, because for some reason that always helps. Daniel, that is. Helps Daniel feel better. Because he himself is fine. Just fine.

"Yeah, I know," Daniel responds, nodding. "It's okay."

"You sure?" Jack asks, patting Daniel's solid shoulder. "You seem—"

Daniel gives him a little smile, and the lines of worry on his face fade. "No really, I'm fine," he tells Jack.

"Me, too." Jack can't seem to move his hand from Daniel's shoulder, which is strange, but then again so is almost getting blown up and what hell, he likes the way Daniel's shoulder feels under his hand. He thinks that maybe patting is a good thing.

Daniel puts his hand over Jack's. "But you know, just for a second there," he says, and that look is back, that frightened, worried, relieved, astonished look is back on his face.

"You and me both, " Jack finally admits. His arm slides around Daniel's shoulders. Daniel reaches out to him, and Jack finds himself giving Daniel a hug.

It's been a while since he's hugged Daniel. Jack feels his own tension finally ease, feels it begin to melt away. So he pulls Daniel in closer, until he can feel Daniel's body, warm and alive against his. Daniel's arms are wrapped around Jack; he's resting his head on Jack's shoulder. Daniel doesn't make any move to let go, and Jack doesn't either. He decides that it's been too long since he's hugged Daniel, because Daniel really likes hugs.

As the hug goes on Jack starts to wonder if it's still a hug, or maybe it's become holding. He just might be holding Daniel in his arms, and that strikes him as something altogether different. Because really, holding a person in your arms is meant to be romantic, something you only do with women. Jack used to hold Sarah in his arms like this, although Sarah was small and soft and curvy. Daniel is none of those things. Daniel is big and broad and flat. And not soft at all. Daniel is hard and has muscles and it's sort of like hugging a brick wall, that's how solid he is.

While the holding goes on and on, Daniel's cheek somehow ends up right up against Jack's. Jack is not sure just when this happened. But there it is, Daniel's cheek, pressed against his. Jack moves his head so that his cheek is now rubbing against Daniel's, and as their beards scrape against each other there's this odd, scratchy sound. It's a new sound for Jack to process and he has to hear it a few more times before he decides it's not a bad sound. And just as he comes to this conclusion Daniel moves his head again, turning his head so that his lips are on Jack's cheek.

For someone with such a big hard body, Daniel's lips are certainly soft and lush, Jack thinks. And it's not such a bad thing to have Daniel's lips on his cheek. And to have them move, very slowly, pressing against his skin, almost as if Daniel was kissing his cheek, his warm breath touching Jack like a caress. But before Jack canreally analyze the situation Daniel's mouth moves further, to the edge of Jack's mouth, stopping there for a second, before moving directly onto Jack's mouth, right on top of it as a matter of fact, his lips fitting perfectly to Jack's.

Daniel, Jack realizes with a flash of insight, is kissing him.

And Jack knows that's just crazy, because they don't kiss, not like this. Because Jack's not gay, Jack doesn't go around kissing men, for god's sake. And he didn't think Daniel did, either. Jack thinks that maybe he needs to stop all this and point out to Daniel, point out that he, Jack, certainly does not go around kissing men. Even men as pretty as Daniel. But then Jack figures Daniel being Daniel, he'd just calmly point out that Jack was just kissing a man or something equally annoying. And anyway, Daniel is surprisingly good at this kissing thing, although Jack wasn't quite expecting the business with the tongue. Which doesn't feel all that bad either, but no, no way was he going to sit there and have Daniel's tongue in his mouth. Because straight men might kiss each other once in a while but Jack was pretty sure they didn't slide their tongues together like that.

Or maybe they do. Jack can't seem to remember, he thinks that maybe he does have a concussion from the blast, because he can't seem to think about anything other than the feel of Daniel's mouth on his. And Daniel's hands, where are they—wait, that's going a bit too far, Daniel's hands are on the small of his back, under his shirt. He's not at all sure how that happened, how Daniel's callused hands came to be touching his skin, stroking his back under his shirt. All he knows is that he's having trouble getting his hands under Daniel's shirt, because Daniel's shirt is tucked neatly into his pants, and Jack has to really tug on it to get it free and get his hands under there.

And when he touches Daniel's skin, Daniel makes a small sound and sort of leans into Jack's mouth. Jack doesn't know why a straight guy like himself, an AF Colonel like himself should put up with a thing like that. With a man leaning into his mouth. He really ought to just tell Daniel to quit it, to stop with the touching, with the kissing and especially with the tongue. And the moving—

Daniel is shifting around, moving his legs, his long, impossibly long legs, sliding his thigh—his thigh, of all things—sliding it right between Jack's legs. That, Jack thinks, is getting pretty damn personal. Especially because if Jack moves just a little, there, just like that, he finds that he can rub himself right up against Daniel in a way that feels very, very good. Or would feel good if he was the kind of guy who enjoyed doing these things with other guys. Jack just wants to stop and tell all of this out to Daniel, and he will damn it, he will any minute now, as soon as he retrieves his tongue from inside of Daniel's mouth.

Daniel distracts him once more by putting his hands right there on Jack's ass, fingers digging in, pulling Jack in closer, grinding Jack right up against his groin. Like he wants to climb inside of Jack's pants. Jack can feel of Daniel's teeth on his lips, he can feel Daniel's body vibrate as Daniel moans.

Or was it a moan—Jack isn't sure—because it might have been a growl. The thought that Daniel might be growling at him makes Jack even more distracted.

But then Daniel stops, stops everything, stops the kissing and the tonguing and the rubbing and the touching and the growling. Daniel just flat out stops and Jack just stands there, feeling even more dazed and confused then when he was nearly hit by the blast on PX-whatever. Except this time he's throbbing, too. In a good way.

"Hey," Jack finally sputters. "Did I say you could stop?"

And Daniel doesn't say a word, just grabs Jack's arm, leading him, still baffled and bewildered, into the bedroom. Jack doesn't say anything else, but just goes along willingly. He sees that Daniel isn't edgy and anxious anymore. Excited, determined, maybe, but happy. Hugging was definitely the right way to go, Jack thinks with a certain satisfaction. Hugging is a good thing. Hugging, and maybe even the holding. Along with everything else.

And, as Jack later finds out, it's all even better when naked.


End file.
